Temporal Backlash
by cedric dursley
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, , Draco, and Theodore Nott relive their Hogwart years after a flash of temporal magic hurl them all back to their first year. Canon Pairings
1. prologue

**Temporal Backlash**

**by Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**A/N: I reread this story and I am still not satisfied with the story. This is another rewrite of this story and I hope to do the right thing with it. On a personal note, I Have been going through a lot of personal problems as well as problems with my internet service. These problems have been worked out and I am ready to begin writing again. And now a word about the author. I am not J. K. Rowlings and am not a multimillionaire writer from England. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the caricatures in this story. I Am not making any money on this story and am only writing for fun.**

**HP**

It has been ten years since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort during the battle of Hogwarts and many changes have occurred. Harry started dating Ginny Weasley shortly after the fighting had ended. They were married shortly after Ginny finished her final year at Hogwarts. After the wedding, Harry and Ginny moved in the home at Grimmuld Place he inherited from Sirius Black. Harry and Ginny had two children, James and Albus and a third on the way. Harry had become an auror at the urgings of the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ginny was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry rose up to become head auror. Ginny retired from quiddich to become a reporter covering quiddich for the Daily Prophet.

Shortly after the war ended, Harry paid one last visit to Privet Drive to say his farewells to his aunt and uncle. Vernon was really mad that Harry had the nerve to show up but Petunia and Dudley were both relieved to see that Harry had survived. Harry told Petunia where his parents were buried in case she wanted to say her goodbyes to Lily. Dudley wanted to keep in touch with Harry and Harry gave him his address at Grimmuld Place and the two of them kept up with each other. Dudley decided not to work at Grunnings with Vernon but instead went to collage and earned a degree in child welfare. Dudley then approached the ministry of magic and was soon employed as a case worker for muggleborn witches and wizards that have been thrown out of there homes by their parents. Dudley met Cho Chang and the two of them fell in love and were soon married. Dudley asked Harry to be his best man and Harry agreed. Dudley and Cho had one son, Cedric and had another one on the way.

After the war ended, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger left for Australia to find and restore her parents memories. When Hermione placed that memory block on them, she left a way to quickly restore their memories. Her parents were not happy with her at first but realized that she placed the charm on them to protect them from deatheaters. While in Australia, Ron realized that he was in love with Hermione and asked her father for her hand. Her father agreed and so Ron asked her to marry him. She agreed with the condition that that they did not have a double wedding with Harry and Ginny. They were married in the backyard of the Burrow with Harry as the best man and Ginny as the matron of honor. Ron started out as an auror with Harry but decided that this was not the life he wanted so he quit and started working at his brother George's joke shop. Hermione began working in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but soon changed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was Harry's boss.

Neville Longbottom had an interesting career after Hogwarts. Neville, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy were the only ones who repeated their seventh year at Hogwarts. Neville opened a magical greenhouse in Diagon Alley named The Severus Snape Gardens and met Hannah Abbott. The two of them fell in love and were soon married. Hannah worked at the Leaky Cauldron with Tom and bought it after Tom decided to retire. Neville went on to become the herbology professor at Hogwarts after Professor Sprout retired. He was also head of Griffindore house. Neville and Hannah had two children, Frank and Alice who they named after his parents.

Draco, Lucius, and Narcissus Malfoy were pardoned by Kingsley Shacklebolt after the war ended since they were so horribly mistreated by Voldemort. When Draco returned to Hogwarts he apologized to Hermione for the way he treated her earlier. He also met Astoria Greengrass and they started dating. The two of them fell in love and were married after they finished Hogwarts. Draco decided not to go into the ministry and instead opened a shop that sold muggle clothes for wizards. He was later able to apologized to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville for the way he treated them. Draco and Astoria decided not to live at Malfoy Manor but instead moved to a property in London. He and Astoria had one child, Scorpius.

After the war ended, Theodore Nott became an unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries just like his Aunt Agatha. She raised Theodore after his father was sentanced to life in Azkaban for his deatheater activities during the first war. The elder Nott had killed several muggles to prove his loyalty to his Dark Lord. Because Theodore was never raised by his pureblood fanatical father he had several muggle and muggleborn friends. His Aunt Agatha encouraged this behavior because she was best friends with several muggleborn and half blood witches when she was at Hogwarts. Theodore fought at the Battle of Hogwarts against the deatheaters. One of the deatheaters he fought was in fact his father. He was able to defeat his father and help return to Azkaban.

Theodore was doing a study on the possible magical effects of Stonehenge when a brilliant light began emitting from the monolith. All of a sudden, seven balls of light erupted from the keystone and one enveloped Theodore. The other six balls flew off in several directions and enveloped Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Dudley. When the light balls faded, The seven had disappeared.


	2. Harry's View

Chapter 2

Harry and Dudley

**A/N: This chapter has also been altered. Dudley will have a part in this story but he will not be going to Hogwarts. I have read too many stories that have Dudley becoming a wizard but this will not be one of them. Dudley's role will be revealed in this chapter and it will be an important yet understated one. The disclaimer is in the first chapter and is still in effect.**

After the white light had enveloped Harry, he woke up in the cupboard under the stairs. He was woken up by his Uncle Vernon yelling at him to start breakfast. Harry staggered out of thecupboard and began cooking. A few moments later Dudley came down. Dudley whispered to Harry, "We need to talk. Meet me at the park down the road after you finish your chores." Harry nodded.

Around two in the afternoon Harry met Dudley in the empty park. Dudley then told Harry that he remembered marrying Cho Chang and everything that happened before. Dudley began to tell Harry, "Look Harry, I don't know what happened but it felt like magic. Do you have any idea how we ended up repeating our childhood?"

Harry shook his head. "No Dudley I do not. The last thing I remember before we woke up is Ginny going into labor. She was upset that she didn't finish her article about the upcoming World Quiddich Cup final. The next thing I knew, a bright white light enveloped the two of us. When I woke up, I was back under the stairs. Did anything unusual happen to you last night?"

"Hello Harry, I just told you about my wife Cho. I guess that I will have to find and woo her all over again. I don't believe that the white light enveloped her. She must not have returned to our past. What do we do now?"

"Dudley, I need to write a letter to Dumbledore explaining about what happened. He might have a way for us to return to our time. If not, he will do everything in his power to assist us. I also need to write to Ginny and see if she has also returned. Maybe there is a rational explanation for how we ended up here in this time reliving our past. If nothing else, he needs to know about this. Also, I want to apologize for siccing that snake on you. It was an accident."

"Apology accepted. There must be a reason that we came back to the past. We just need to find it. And Harry, I will try to help you with Mum and Dad. I realize now that you need to be at Hogwarts to figure this out. I won't tell them about your upcoming letter you will receive this evening. Maybe the reason that I returned to the past with you is to run interference with them."

"Dudley, I still have a problem. When I return my acceptance letter, I still need to go to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for Hogwarts. We need a reason for me to be in London the next day. We might have to explain to your parents about what has happened to us."

"Harry what about Mrs. Figg? She might be a squib, but she can relay a message to Dumbledore. That may the best way to get in touch with him."

"You have a good point Dudley. I can explain to her about what has happened and see if she can contact Dumbledore. By the way, I don't feel any magic coming from you so I guess you are still a muggle. Does that bother you?"

"No I prefer being nonmagical. This way, you have a nonmagical contact who can inform you of any changes in my world. Harry what are your plans exactly?"

"Dudley at this time I don't know. If I can expose the rat traitor I might have a chance to live with my godfather Sirius. It depends on who else has returned from our future. I know that Ginny has returned and maybe Ron and/or Hermione. I don't even know how or why I came back. But I do know this; I plan on making a lot of changes this time around."

"So can I Harry. If we both play our cards right, we can save a lot of people."

That evening Harry retrieved the mail and noticed his Hogwarts letter. Dudley noticed it as well but kept his mouth shut. The next day, Harry went over to Mrs. Figg and explained what had happened. Mrs. Figg used the floo to call Dumbledore. After Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace, Harry spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you. I am not an eleven year old boy just starting out at Hogwarts. I am really twenty-seven and have been married for several years. I woke up two days in my current body. Somehow I was transported back to my past. I have all my memories from my previous life and I still don't know how this happened. I need my Gringotts key to access my school vault. Also I am not the only one who has returned. My wife, Ginny also returned and I believe that Ron Weasley and his future wife may have also returned. Can you help me?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry for the first time since the murder of his parents. He saw the truth in his eyes. "Harry, I have no idea how you came back either. This could be a blessing in disguise if we play our cards right. You will still have to attend Hogwarts but you should have an easier time than the first time you were there. By the way, I just thought that you should know that Draco Malfoy has also returned from the future. I have two horcruxes in my possession already; the diary and Hufflepuff's cup. They have both been destroyed by fiendfyre. Do you know where the rest are? This could help prevent Voldemort's return if they are both found."

Harry nodded. "Professor I know where all of them are right now. Slytherin's ring is in the Gaunt's shack in Little Hangleton. Please be careful when you find it because it has a powerful curse attached to it. Ravenclaw's diadem is at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement. Slytherin's locket is in Grimmald's place right now. We need Sirius freed so we can dispose of it. Professors please don't look at me like that. Sirius is not guilty of betraying my parents. It was Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail. I know where Wormtail is hiding so finding him will not be a problem. There is also one inside my scar. We need Voldemort to return to some form of life to take care of that one. Professor I do have a long-term plan to save a lot of people this time."

Dumbledore thought about what Harry had said and came to a conclusion. He will allow Harry and the others who had returned from the future quietly take care of this dark lord. He knew his time had come and gone. This was Harry's fight, not his. He had one more thing to do. "Harry, when you receive your wand, you call me from the floo network. You need to disarm me and claim the Elder Wand. If my thoughts are correct, you will have two of the Hallows. All you need is the resurrection Stone and you will become the Master of Death."

"Professor, the third hallow is at the Gaunt shack. This is the one you need to be careful of. Try to find a way to dispel the curse from the ring and then I will have all of the Deathly Hallows. This is the way I defeated Voldemort the last time I faced him seven years from now. Voldemort still needs to be revived however. Only if I face him I a final showdown will we be freed from his evil. I don't need the stone until I am ready to face my foe."

Dumbledore then handed Harry the cloak of invisibility. After Dumbledore left, Mrs. Figg loaned Harry enough money to go to London and pick up his Hogwarts supplies. Harry thought that everything was looking up.


	3. Ron, Ginny and Luna

Chapter 3

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny

**A/N: This is the last chapter I need to update and revise. The chapter originally had Luna Lovegood as one of the rebooted characters but this changed the number of returnees. I do have plans for Luna however so any of her fans reading will not be disappointed. There will still be nargles and crumpled horned snorlaxes. And as you have realized, I will be using both the deathly hallows and horcruxes. Harry's fight with Voldemort will be just as rough as it was in the canon version. J. K. Rowlings and Warner Brothers still own all the rights to the Harry Potter franchise and yadda yadda yadda. **

Ron woke up alone and confused. The night before, he had just settled down next to Hermione after she had given birth to their daughter Rose. Hermione had just returned from ST. Mungo's with Rose. Ron was very pleased with the way his life had turned out. He was married to the one true love of his life, He had the perfect job, his best friend was now his brother by marriage, and he now was a new father. His nightmare began with that flash of white that enveloped both him and Hermione that night. He was concerned about both Hermione and Rose. Just then, Ginny walked by his room just as confused.

"Ginny is anything wrong?" Ron asked. Ginny replied, "Ron last night I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that I was married to someone named Harry and was pregnant with my second child. Our first son was two years old when I was pregnant. Suddenly there was a flash of a white light and the next thing I knew I woke up here at the Burrow. It seemed so real."

Ron was shocked by Ginny's statement. She had the same experience he had. He told her that it was not was a dream but really happened. He then told her about his marriage to Hermione and the birth of their first child Rose. When he told her this, she remembered everything. "Ron, we need to talk privately later. When we do talk, **do not bring Scabbers. **You know who he really is. We also need to find out if Hermione and Harry had the same experience. If they had, then they might have an explanation.

Ron and Ginny walked out to the quiddich pitch after their morning meal. "Ok Ron, what do you think happened? I believe that we were somehow thrown back in time to change what happened during the second wizard war. We are here to save lives but whose? Cedric, Fred, Colin, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and Ted Tonks all died to help defeat Voldemort. Do we try to save all of them as well as all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat that monster? I believe so. After all why would Hermione and I have that white light envelop us as well? We were brought back in time for a reason.

As Ron and Ginny were discussing their problem, a post owl flew in with a letter for Ron. It was from Hermione. The Letter read as follows—

_My dearest Ron, _

_If you are reading this, then we were both sent back for some reason. I had a strange dream last that was a notice from Fate. In this dream she told me that she and Death were not pleased with Voldemort's defeat. They both decided to send eight people back to relive the seven years and change certain events. She left me with a gift of prophesy. We will meet the others except for two on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny will be joining us during our second year and Harry's cousin Dudley will be our eyes in the muggle world. _

_Yesterday when Professor McGonagall was supposed to contact me about attending Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore showed up instead. He told me that I was a special case and showed me around Diagon Alley. He explained that I was an important piece of a puzzle that could end Voldemort's reign of terror early. He then explained that Harry, Dudley and Draco Malfoy also came back with their full memories. Harry had contacted him about the White light that enveloped us and came to the conclusion that we were sent back for a reason. You and Ginny need to expose Wormtail as soon as possible so that Sirius can be freed from Azkaban and is able to raise Harry. _

_Dumbledore has already managed to destroy three of Voldemort's horcruxes including the diary. Ginny will be safe during our second year. He also explained that Draco is on our side this time. Do not provoke him in any way this time. Remember that he did grow up after the final battle and apologized to all of us for all his actions. _

_Love you and see you on the Hogwarts Express,_

_Hermione Granger-Weasley_

Ron looked at Ginny with tears starting to run down his face. "Ginny we need to talk to Mum and Dad about this. They need to know that they have unwittingly harbored an unrepentant death eater for several years through Percy and now me." Ginny agreed.


	4. Draco's Tale

**Temporal Backlash**

Chapter 4

Draco's Tale

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in the story. I have been having several personal problems lately. A couple of these problems are ongoing however; I want to continue this story. To everyone who is following this story I thank you for your patience. For the disclaimer see the first chapter.**

Draco woke up confused. The last thing he remembered was the bright light that flashed at Stonehenge. The next thing he knew, he woke up in Malfoy Manor at the age of eleven. Draco realized that he had somehow gone back in time to just before his first year at Hogwarts. He decided that he would not let the events that happened repeat this time. The first thing he would do is to befriend Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well as Theodore Nott.

Draco knew he also needed to talk to his godfather, Severus Snape and inform him of the temporal event that just happened. He decided to tell Severus because he did not trust Dumbledore yet. Another problem that he could interfere with is the hatred that Snape had with Harry Potter. He was informed about everything that the Golden Trio went through because Harry had explained to him all the gruesome details after the final battle and defeat of Voldemort. He knew about the horcruxes and where they were. He could help prevent the problems that had occurred during his second year by finding the diary and either handing it to Harry or destroying it himself.

Draco lucked out that morning because Snape had arrived at the manor to go over some business with his father. He told Snape that they needed to talk after his business was finished. Snape agreed to talk with Draco after his meeting with Lucius.

The meeting ended and Severus met with Draco. "So Draco what did you need to tell me that was so important?"

"Uncle Severus, this is not the first time I went to Hogwarts. I somehow was propelled back through time from after my years at Hogwarts. I have a lot to tell you but first, I need a magical oath from you not to reveal anything I tell you to anyone. You will understand after I tell you my story."

Severus looked confused but gave his oath to Draco anyway. After Draco explained about his time displacement, Severus looked both amused and frightened. Draco then told Severus that he needed to obtain both the diary and the Hufflepuff cup from His Aunt Bellatrix's vault. Severus suggested to Draco that he might inform Lucius of the temporal situation.

Draco heeded the advice from Severus and approached Lucius after dinner that evening. Draco told his father that he had returned after the temporal accident and was reliving his life. He told Lucius and Narcissus all about the treatment that Voldemort gave the Malfoy family after the fourth year return until his death at the hands of Harry Potter. As Draco was informing Lucius about their future, Lucius's face turned ashen. Lucius and Narcissus both agreed to help Draco in any way and Lucius decided to give the diary to Dumbledore.

The next morning, all three members of the Malfoy family went to Diagon Alley to purchase Draco's Hogwarts supplies. Draco ran into Harry in Madam Malkin's and told Harry that he had also returned. He then told Harry that his mother was trying to retrieve the Hufflepuff cup from Bellatrix's vault and both of his parents and Severus Snape were on board to assist in any way. Harry told Draco that he had received an owl from Ron Weasley and they were going to attempt to have Peter Pettigrew arrested and Sirius freed early. The two agreed to meet on the Hogwarts Express and discuss how they were going to try and prevent Voldemort's return. Harry also warned Draco to be careful of Professor Quirrell as he was possessed by Voldemort. Draco agreed and told Harry that their second year will be different because Lucius was going to give Dumbledore the diary so the Chamber will never be opened.

When Draco returned to the mansion, he wrote an owl to Theodore Nott explaining the situation. Nott was doing some research into temporal disruptions. Nott wrote back to Draco and told him that he will meet with the others on the Hogwarts Express to discuss the situation.


	5. Nott a Problem

**Temporal Backlash**

Chapter 5

Nott a Problem

**A/N: I have been rereading this story and have found some errors. I will be rewriting parts of this story to correct these errors. I want to keep this story as it is but correct these errors. The first three chapters will be rewritten and changed, but I still will be writing this story. Look for the rewritten prolog within the next few days. Sorry for the confusion. This is the last of the introduction chapters. The next chapter will be the meeting on the Hogwarts Express. My current plan is to do all seven years for this new timeline. **_**Italics indicate a passage from a book.**_** Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

Theodore Nott woke up confused. He realized that something was different. The last thing he remembered was the bright flash of light that enveloped him and Draco Malfoy at Stonehenge. Theodore needed to do some research into temporal displacement and was poring through the parchments and books that were at the Nott mansion. Theodore was being raised by his Aunt Agatha who was never a death eater. His father was serving a life sentence in Azkaban for death eater activities that included several murders of muggles. His mother had died several years ago. Aunt Agatha had agreed to raise him only on the condition that Theodore was never to be raised as a future death eater.

Theodore decided to tell his aunt that he had a temporal accident and was reliving his Hogwarts years. She was stunned by Theodore's statement but was reassured that he was not a former death eater in his previous timeline. She was also pleased that he decided to follow her footsteps as an unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. She told him that she would do all she could to help him.

Theodore's aunt brought some books on time displacement home the next day for Theodore to read. She also suggested that he tell Headmaster Dumbledore about his problem as soon as he can. This way, there can be no doubt that this was an accident and was not a deliberate attempt to travel back in time. She also told him that he should inform Draco that he had also traveled back in time and ask if there were any others that had traveled back.

The next morning, Theodore wrote an owl to Draco and asked him if he knew of any other people came back. As he was waiting for a reply, he began to read a book that was written by Merlin about a connection between time travel and Stonehenge. This book had an interesting passage written in it.

_If you are reading this book, be aware that you have been thrown back in time for a reason. Be careful with this second chance. Time travel can be tricky if misused. Try to change the original time stream for the better and save as many lives that were prematurely ended. You were chosen for a reason. Find any others who were also chosen and work on a plan to change your timeline. If that means killing a dark wizard then do it. Stonehenge was built to assist light wizards defeat the dark forces that may develop. Use this gift with care however. Like any other gift, this may be misused. _

Theodore read the note that Draco had written. He then replied that he had a message from Merlin that explained the situation that they were all in. Theodore knew that he and Draco were sent back to prevent Voldemort from returning and the others were sent back for the same reason. The next stage of research was to determine how Voldemort managed to survive. The closest method he knew of was through a horcrux. Theodore knew that if Voldemort had a horcrux, then he had most likely had more than one. He knew that Draco was not the only person who was returned. He was informed that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley also returned. This worked in their favor. This meant that there were seven that returned and seven was a magical number. At this point, he smiled. The odds were in favor that this phenomenon was meant to be.


End file.
